Shadow Guardian
The Shadow Guardian (also simply called Guardian) is a relatively slow but dangerous Shadow. In Risen 2 its primary function is as a protector of tombs. While it also serves this function in Risen 3, it can often be found in locations where the influence of Nekroloth has spread. It is a powerful mindless undead, standing just under 1½ times the height of humans and wielding a large club. creitton passou aqui Risen 2 Shadow Guardians in Risen 2 can be encountered in the larger temples of the natives, guarding the treasures there. Frequently they are encountered after falling into a trap, like falling through the floor. They also are found on the Isle of the Dead, where they jealously guard the temple and the Altar of Transition, along with ghouls and warriors. Risen 3 In Risen 3, some Shadow Guardians can be seen in the same function as in the previous game, specifically guarding the temple behind the great wall on Kila. However, they are more often found scattered in areas where the influence of the Shadows has spread (creating the "swirling areas" on the map of a location), or guarding places where valuables can be found, such as standing near a locked chest. Varieties Other than having a shortened name, no distinction can be made between Shadow Guardians, even between the second and third games. They appear physically identical to each other, they use the same tactics in battle, and when killed the same items can be looted from their bodies. Tactics Offense: Although the Guardian will occasionally raise its club to intimidate its opponent, its primary tactic is quite literally to bludgeon an enemy to death. For a creature of its size and mass, the Shadow Guardian swings fairly quickly when the club is in a single hand, with two sweeps from side to side. It also has a devastating downward smash as it wields the club with both hands. Defense: A Shadow Guardian does not rely on any defense other than its high health and thickened skin. Note that, because of its hearty physique, the creature does not get interrupted as easily or as often as other enemies. This Shadow is relatively fast and may close to an uncomfortable distance before the hero has a chance to use a ranged attack against it, especially a firearm. While remaining close can prove fatal to many, staying nimble and mobile in between quick stabs or slashes can quickly bring a Guardian down. It has a poor turning radius compared to other enemies, so roll-dodging a few meters from it in a circle-strafe manner can prove successful during encounters. Ranged combat is often preferred, provided the hero has a chance to use a firearm or switch to a magical attack before the creature is in hand-to-hand. While an area-of-effect attack such as Rain of Fire will frequently interrupt the Guardian's attacks, its resistance to getting interrupted means that relying on this for combat success is risky. Statistics Category:Risen 2 Creatures Category:Risen 3 Category:Creatures Category:Shadows Category:Undead Category:Risen 3 Creatures